ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Beast the One
, also known as The One or The First Beast, is the ULTRAMAN movie adaption of the kaiju Bemular. Both have the similarity of appearing in a body of water and coming from space, but The One is a being with similarities to the Ultras. Biology and Appearance The One appears to be a large reptilian being with typical energy powers. Unlike most kaiju, the One can merge with sentient beings and control them almost immediately. The One takes in other beings and slowly transforms into stronger forms. Taking in humans seems to help the least. Less sophisticated beings like animals will dramatically increase his form. However, if his additions are removed properly, the animals will be released. He is similar to the kaiju Bemular but is hunch-backed with more spines and horns. His appearance would later used in the design of further Space Beasts such as Galberos, Nosferu, and Lizarias. History The Space Beasts were a form of life that were a great nuisance in the Scorpio Galaxy. While they had always been kept in check by the giant of light, Ultraman Noa, many planets feared them. On one such planet, a race of highly intelligent beings sought permanent protection against them. To this end, they created a copy of Noa called Zagi, but the experiment ended with the birth of a giant of darkness. To rid themselves of this evil, they caused their own sun to go supernova, lighting up the entire galaxy with its destruction. However, though the Space Beasts were destroyed, their genetic compound was sent to a distant world by the light of the explosion. Due to their nature and Beast Wave (their means of communication, a signal that goes off when they become active), the particles gain a sort of consciousness and were aware that their ancient enemy, Ultraman Noa, would be after them. ULTRAMAN The first Space Beast to appear on Earth, the One came to Earth in the form of a ball of blue light. Resting in the Pacific Ocean, it attacked an exploration sub sent to investigate the area it was last seen and killed everyone on board, save Udo, whom it took as a host, changing him physically and genetically as it withered away at his humanity. Taken back to a lab for interrogation, he absorbed lizards to transform into a lizard-like humanoid creature which escaped by slaughtering its way through anyone who dared to get in its way. Before leaving, he was shot by a poison bullet by Udo's former fiance Sara. Injured, he escaped thanks to an emotional moment of weakness. The One then went on to slaughter an entire navy boat before being seen again. Remembering The One's prophecy of the other light, the government went after former First Lt. Maki, who had bonded with a red light but clearly still retained all of his humanity. Using him as bait, the government agency attracted the beast to an ambush and fired upon him using more poison rounds, but the One had adapted and called and absorbed a swarm of lizards, transforming into his larger second form and swiftly killed the solders. When he was about to kill Sara, he was stopped by Maki, who transformed into the silver super humanoid code-named the Next. Though evenly matched and the Next collapsing under the strain of his imperfect merger, the One was ultimately forced to retreat. From there, he went to Shinjuku, where he fed on humans to increase his power in secret in the under regions of the city. Eventually confronted by Sara and Maki, the One played with her emotions by feigning an amnesiac Udo, before revealing his true nature and fighting Ultraman again. This time, the hero had more experience with his powers and easily bested the kaiju. Desperate and clearly outmatched, the beast absorbed a swarm of rats, taking on his colossal third form and bursting through the ground to terrorize the city above. Eventually noticing the hero propping up a building, the One fired at him, starting a battle that eventually led to the hero taking to the air. Unable to fly, the One summoned and absorbed a murder of crows to gains wings and continue his battle in the sky. Eventually, the kaiju began to attack the town, killing hundreds and forcing the hero to take the brunt of his assault. Again, it seemed like Ultraman had reached his limit and was about to fall from the villain's attacks, until Maki completely merged with the being of light and attacked the kaiju again. The Beast put the hero in a hold while he began to drain his energy. Interrupted by a squadron of jet fighters, the One was forced to release his enemy who cut off his wings with the Lambda Slasher, releasing the crows and leaving the Space Beast to fall to the ground, where Next used his Evol-Ray Schtrom, destroying the One and reducing him to a cloud of blue particles. Ultraman Nexus The battle between The Next and The One would be referenced 5 years later as Sara Mizuhara presented the recording of the battle to the Night Raider. Since The Next simply decomposes The One to particle, this was a fatal mistake as leftover of its genes would turn into several Space Beast which the Night Raider and Ultraman Nexus (who is also the Next's evolved form) fought. Although memories of Beast the One and The Next were erased, Lethe's destruction would eventually undo the effect. Data - Takafumi= Takafumi Udo The first form has done the least absorbing of all other forms. It is meeker than other forms appearing as a normal person but mutated with scaly and spiky skin, fangs for teeth and sporting claws, making it a dangerous foe regardless. :;Powers and Weapons *Transformation: The one can transform into his true, first form whenever he likes. In human form, he can also partially transform his limbs. The One's transformation was similar to that of the Next, but glowed blue where as his enemy shined red. *Merging: Like the Next, the One merged with a human host. However, the One took over the human, effectively killing his humanity. *Adaption: The One was able to gain immunity to a poison designed to kill it, and was even immune to a modified version of the venom. *Absorption: The One can absorb any living thing in order to gain power or change form. Used to absorb lizards to achieve Idorobia form. One arm.png|Partially transformed limb image uodnamj.jpeg|Udo transforming into his true form image ,ergein.jpeg|Merging One chaning.png|Absorption - Idorobia= Idorobia The second form, , is bigger, with a more reptilian appearance and form and gaining a tail, standing a foot taller than the average person. It still retains a human-shaped head and eyes. It was achieved after absorbing lizards. :;Stats *Height: 3 m *Weight: 920 kg *Origin: Japan Self-Defense Forces Base :;Powers and Weapons *Sense: The One can sense Ultraman the Next's essence, even when he's far away. *Bullet Resistance: The One has a thick hide that allowed it to resist multiple bullet projectiles. *Adaption: The One was able to gain immunity to a poison designed to kill it, and was even immune to a modified version of the venom. *Strength: In this form, the One demonstrated great physical strength when he slammed through a wall using only his hands. *Wall Crawling: In its second form, the One demonstrated the ability to climb on walls like a lizard. *Absorption: The One can absorb any living thing in order to gain power or change form. Used to absorb lizards to achieve Reputiria form. image Bullet Resistance.jpeg|Bullet Resistance image wall crawling.jpeg|Wall Crawling image Absorption.jpeg|Absorption - Reputiria= Reputiria After absorbing more lizards, the One acheived his third form, . It has fewer human features and sports a blue and flesh color scheme. :;Stats *Height: 10 m *Weight: 44,000 t *Origin: Japan Self-Defense Forces Base :;Powers and Weapons *Bullet Resistance: The One has a thick hide that allowed it to resist multiple bullet projectiles. *Adaption: The One was able to gain immunity to a poison designed to kill it, and was even immune to a modified version of the venom. *Strength: In this form, the One demonstrated great physical strength when used to fight The Next in Anphans form. *Claws: The One can use its claws for melee combat. *Extendable Tail: In its third form, The One can extend and used its tail for melee attacks. **Tail Whip: By swinging this extended tail, The One can also send smaller objects and humans flying. *Transformation: The One can transform from his true form back into his first form whenever he likes. *Absorption: The One can absorb any living thing in order to gain power or change form. Used to absorb rats to achieve Beruzebua form. Image Bullet Resistance.jpeg|Bullet Resistance CLAWS image.jpeg|Claws Extend table Tail.jpeg|Extendable Tail image tail whip.jpeg|Tail Whip Image uodnamj.jpeg|Transformation image Absorption .jpeg|Absorption - Beruzebua= replaces the previous color scheme with a dark brown color. It was achieved by absorbing rats. It was around fifty meters tall with rat heads on its shoulders and twin blades on its arms. It can now spit blue plasma balls. :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Weight: 99,000 t *Origin: Shinjuku underground sewers :;Powers and Weapons *Fireballs: The One can release powerful fireballs from its mouth in a rapid succession. *Absorption: The One can absorb any living thing in order to gain power or change form. Used to absorb crows to achieve Beruzebua-Korone form. bemularfireballs.gif|Fireballs theonewhoabsorbs.gif|Absorbtion - Korone= Beruzebua-Korone Like the previous form, after absorbing crows, the rat heads were replaced by crows and the lower back spikes were turned into wings which it used to fly, gaining the name . :;Stats *Height: 50 m *Wingspan: 250 m *Weight: 120,000 t *Origin: Shinjuku City :;Powers and Weapons *Flight: In its last form, the One gained wings which it used to fly. *Fireballs: The One can release powerful fireballs from its mouth in a rapid succession. *Thick Hide: The One possessed a thick hide, allowing it to survive after falling from a great height. *Energy Absorption: The One can absorb the energy of other beings in this form. ::;Ultraman F *Rapid Cellular Growth: The Ultraman F iteration of Beast the One is originally a single Beast Cell, which quickly grew into Beruzebua Korone within a matter of seconds. hm02.gif|Flight Fireballs image.jpeg|Fireball image Energy Drain.jpeg|Energy Drain image THCIK HIDE.jpeg|Thick Hide - Imperfect= Imperfect Beruzebua After getting his wings sliced off by the Next, the One was forced into this imperfect Berezebua form that had no additional animal heads on its shoulders. It only appeared briefly before being finished off by the Next's Evol-Ray Schtrom. :;Powers and Weapons *None Displayed }} }} Other Media Ultraman F facing against Beast the One.]] In the 2016 novel (which retells the ending of Ultraman), The One was the first monster to emerge from Clone Bullton's temporal worm hole. It first appeared in the form of a single small cell which rapidly grew into Beruzebua Korone by seconds. Ide and Inpei Seant would sent the Giant Soldiers to fought against Beast the One with much gunfire before destroying it with Mars 133. To prevent the Beast Cells from spreading (and creating more Space Beasts), they generated a force-field around the monster and contained themselves. Trivia *This variant of Beast the One transforms instantly into Beruzebua Korone via rapid growth of a single Beast Cell. Because of that, assimilation with other lifeforms is considered redundant. *As the original Beast the One is a follower of Zagi, this monster's destruction would eventually be followed by the arrival of Zagi's alternate iteration in suit. Gallery One aw.png One won 1.png One won.png One chaning.png|Beast absorbing salamanders Beast 1.jpg Next One shiny.png Ultraman-the-next-still05.jpg One yum.png|Beast summoning animals One chaning II.png|Beast absorbing rats One eating.png Beast the One I.png images 33.jpeg battle.jpg|Ultraman Nexus vs. Beast the One Beast_0.jpg Beast the One II.png One awsome.png Beast the One III.png One 1.jpg One 2.jpg One 3.jpg One4.jpg Beast the One.png|Beast the One in a stage show. Trivia * The One's title would if properly translated be "The First Beast." *The One's title as the first Space Beast is not only a fitting parallel to Bemular, the first Kaiju defeated by an Ultraman, but also appropriate, as all the following Space Beasts on Earth supposedly formed from his remains. **Despite his title, he is not the first Space Beast. The first Space Beast, code-named Zero, appeared in the state of Colorado in America shortly after the Visitors arrived. Category:Space Beasts Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Movie Villains Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Fusions Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Ultra N Project Category:Ultraman F Kaiju